


Red Riding Hood

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Handsome they may be and kindGay and charming- never mindNow, as then, a tis simple truthSweetest toungeHas shapest tooth





	Red Riding Hood

[](https://ibb.co/dPR1sn)

The wolf could hear the loud breathing as Red ran, ran from him. He followed the sound darting through the trees the rush of endorphins, the thrill of the hunt, to find his prize. 

Intoxicating,

Ian had ROTC training he could out run Mickey, but this was the game, the hunt, it gave him a thrill he never had before, a sense of excitement and danger. 

He was never suppose to wander off the path, but the path wasn't where he belonged. He found excitement in the unknown in the shadows of the forest. 

Mickey slowed his pace, his ears listening for Ian, rustling of leaves snapping of twigs, heavy breathing, but Ian wasn't that sloppy. 

Entertaining,

Suddenly he caught sight of a flash of red, his red shirt, his red hair, his fair muscular skin flimming in the sunlight that was breaking through the trees. He pictured touching Ian's body, grasping his hips, caressing the side of his face, inhaling the same air. It was almost too much for him

Enchanting,

"Ya ain't running fast enough today Red” he called lowly. He watched as Ian's head darted around to find where his voice was coming from. Mick stepped from around his tree coming into sight. A smirk crossed Ian's face, delighted that Mickey was closing in.

Taking a short cut he slinked around coming up infornt of Ian. "Shouldn't have gone off the path red" he closed the gap between them. "What big hands you have" Ian admired "The better to choke you with" Mickey pushed his body closer to Ian pressing him against a tree. Ian's entire body clenched up, his hands flying to Mickey's wrist, holding on but not fighting it. Ian's face twisted with pleasure as he arched his head back, his mouth hung open hoping for Mickey's lips to find his. He could feel Mickey's face close to his, teasing him as his lips barely touched his own. His heart raced, he tried to inhale with excitement but the passage was blocked. He needed air, but he needed Mickey more.

Exhilarating

Finally he felt Mick's lips on his own, his mouth closed around them. Mickey lessened his grip to enjoy the kiss, to allow Ian to kiss back. Ian was huffing fast breaths between the breaks of the kiss. Mickey didn’t seem to mind, he moved to nibble on Ian's lower lip. His piercing blue eyes locked onto Ian. "What big teeth you have" Ian ran his tounge over his own teeth

"The better to bite you with" He opened his mouth, and moved it closer and closer until he almost couldn't take it anymore. In a hushed tone ian pleeded "Bite me..." As the words escaped his lips he felt the lick and the strapping of teeth over his skin, Mickey wasted no time sinking his teeth in, holding onto a muscle, lapping over it, releasing it just to suckle it once more. He was going to leave a mark, Mickey wanted to leave marks. This was his and everyone should know it. Ian ran his nails down Mickey's back, making marks, just as he was sure Mickey's teeth were, Mickey wasn't the only one who could mark territory. 

Erotic

"What big cock you have" Mickey observed the twing in Ian's pants, he stole Ian's line. "the better to fuck you with" he grinned as his hands began tugging insistingly at his clothes. The kiss broke as they both pulled their shirts. Ian began undoing his pants as Mickey's lips trailed along his jaw.

Their lips met again, this time with more urgency. A low rumble escaped Mickey's lips he was near panting with excitement. Ian guiding his hands to mickeys hips turning him to face the tree "Try not to howl" Ian instucted as his fingers teased the crack of Mickey's ass. Mick gritted his teeth as his face pushed agiant the course bark, feeling Ian's fingers twist inside him.

Power

Mickey's was leaving claw marks on the tree trunk by the time Ian was thrusting his cock into him. He let out a low growl as he gasped at the pleasure. Ian's quick thrusts began to increased in intensity and frequency."who's a big bad wolf?" Ian called out controlling Mickey's hips thrusting them further into him. Mickey grunted louder. 

Mickey wrapped his hand around his cock. He pulled in time to Ian's thrusts his eyes squint closed, between the panting and grunting one word on his lips "Red"

That's all it takes. Mickey pumps as hard and as quickly as he can cumming at the base of the tree. Just as Ian's rhythm falters as his body goes tight around Mickey's as he's finishing too.

Euphoria

"Next time I'll have to huff and puff and blow you" Mickey teased "ya have to catch me first" Ian winked. 

Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed up past my bedtime cause I miss you lovelies


End file.
